


Predictable

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Drabble, Gay dads are the best dads, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they adopt all anybody says to them is "which one of you is the dad?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictable

Before you’re allowed to adopt Draven the agency want to speak to your friends, your family. They have questions. And, luckily, your friends love you both enough not to mention the years and years of domestic abuse. They’re only doing it for Chester, of course. Not any of this has anything to do with their feelings toward you.

Mike laughs the first time the three of you go out. It’s Draven’s birthday and he’s so excited about the plastic ride-on fire engine you both bought him. His train set, too. He’s torn between them both. And when you eventually prise him away from them you take him to the Waffle House for ice cream and treats he isn’t usually allowed.

On the way back Mike calls, says he has Draven’s present but there’s nobody home, so you trek over to his place and you all stand in the doorway, you holding Draven’s hand holding Chester’s hand and Mike laughs.

“So,” he says, “which one of you is the dad?”

Neither of you say anything. It’s you, though. You’re the one who runs the house with an iron fist. You always promised each other you’d not let your relationship become predictable. At the time you had meant white picket fences, two point four children. Happily ever afters bore you both to tears.

But maybe beating your partner and your kid into submission is as predictable as buying a SUV and living in a gated community?


End file.
